What's not to Love?
by becca670
Summary: Just a cute fluffy MattXMello :3 Written as a birthday present for my friend! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


**What's not to Love?**

**Heyy, peoples! This fanfic is dedicated to my friend ****elyama1, who's birthday is coming up! Anyone who recognises this user account, or enjoyed this story, please wish her a happy birthday on the 10****th**** of December, or any time around that.**

**So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!**

Mello strummed his fingers impatiently on his desk, waiting for the lecturer to teach him something he didn't already know. I mean, what type of fourteen year old didn't understand integration? It was basic calculus for fucks sake.

Mello sighed, and let his mind drift to his red-headed game obsessed best friend, who occupied the seat next to him. As usual, his work lay untouched on the desk, as he focused on the game consol he cradled on his lap. This was not to say he was not intelligent, he was the third smartest here, probably including the teachers. He just didn't care. It didn't care if someone beat him in a test. He didn't care if he failed a subject. He especially didn't care if he became the next L or not. Although Mello kind of envied him for this, he couldn't even begin to understand it. Mello lived to be L, and as far as he was concerned, no one would get in his way, not even Near.

"Ummmm, Mello?" Matt said, without even looking up from his game, "You're glaring at me, and it's starting to freak me out. Are you thinking of Near again?"

Mello snorted, but bit his lip to keep himself from shouting at his friend. Save it for Near, he reminded himself strongly.

"... Yea," he finally responded, and then sighed.

"Hey Matt, will you ditch next period with me?" This caught Matt's attention. He tore his eyes away from the tiny screen, without even pausing the game first, to see if Mello was ill. Mello, skipping? This was unheard of. What happened to the "can't sleep, need to work" attitude? Seeing Matt's expression, Mello laughed, sending chills down Matt's spine.

"I just need to clear my head, that's all." Mello said with a slight smile. He was pleased that Matt was concerned for him.

After scrutinizing Mello's face for a moment longer, Matt grinned widely, and pulled his tinted goggles away from his eyes so they hung around his neck.

"Sounds like a plan!" Matt said cheerfully.

.o.0.O.0.o.

"Matty, hurry up!" Mello said as he led Matt by the hand. Matt just laughed and tightened his grip on his hand. The contact made him giggle, and blush with pleasure, which went un-noticed by Mello.

Finally they slowed, and Matt found himself in the familiar area of forest that surrounded Wammey's. They climbed the usual tree, and sat comfortably until Matt broke the silence.

"Umm, Mello?" A light blush had once again crept across his face, and his eyes were focused on the stick between his fingers.

"Hn?" Mello grunted in question, as he snapped a piece of chocolate off into his mouth. Matt finally raised his head, until his eyes met Mello's.

"Mells, like you. I mean, i think i love you." By this stage, Matt's face matched his hair, and his hands were shaking slightly, snapping the twig in his hands. Mello just sat there, shocked. He felt like he was about to fall out of the tree, unsure what to do. But then he looked at Matt, like really looked. Soft, wild, red hair, cute puppy-dog face, striking green eyes. His best friend, the best anyone could ever have. What's not to love?

.o.0.O.0.o.

Already Matt had lowered his gaze, scared by Mello's lack of reaction. So it was a surprise, then, when with one hand Mello stilled his shaking hands, and the other grabbed his chin, forcing their eyes to meet. Where Matt had expected to see hatred, anger and disgust, they were both guys after all, there was instead admiration, happiness, and... love?

Matt gasped slightly as Mello pressed their lips together, and groaned when Mello pulled away all too soon.

"Why did you stop?" Matt pouted adorably, and then said urgently "wait, does that mean you like me too?" Matt's eyes pleaded.

Mello pulled Matt over to his branch, so Matt was sitting in his lap with his back against the tree trunk. Mello wrapped his arms around him, and Matt's head fitted nicely into the crook of Mello's neck. Mello brushed the hair away from his lover's ear, and whispered:

"Yea, i like you Matty. I think i like you very much!"


End file.
